


Walk away from this (again)

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [20]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Episode Tag, F/M, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: “What do you think the boss meant earlier?”





	Walk away from this (again)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Bloodsport. Missing scene taking place before they arrive at The Palace.
> 
> Written for the pretending to be a couple prompt on my [cottoncandy_bingo table](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/237239.html) and wonder prompt on my [summer mini challenge](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/230910.html) table.
> 
> The title is from Hello Lonely (Walk Away From This) by Theory Of A Deadman.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Robbie changed the radio station yet again, the indecisiveness of the action was beginning to grate on Jackie, who thought that they were going to use the free time before they had to be at The Palace for the undercover operation to talk about what had gone wrong between them; what they were and weren’t going to do to be convincing while working.

“What do you think the boss meant earlier?” Robbie asked, having clearly mulled Burke’s _They don’t Jackie, your girlfriend._ comments earlier in the day.

“About me being your girlfriend?”

“Yeah,” Robbie chuckled lightly. “He seemed to enjoy it.”

“And we squirmed like we were guilty of something,” she said carefully looking at him with the same sense of wonder she had when they first met. “Maybe he’s thinking that by having us do this tonight that we can fix whatever it is that’s gone wrong lately.”

Sighing as he changed the radio station once more, Robbie said, “It’s a combination of things. We know each other too well and that’s why we’ve drifted apart.” Pausing for a moment, he added. “I’ve not handled your seeing Chris at all and I've gambled a bit more than I should.”

Jackie shook her head at the last part. “It’s on CCTV and some kind soul put that video up online.”

Checking his watch, Robbie stopped fidgeting and started the car for the short journey to The Palace, he enquired, “How are we playing this?”

Although the change of subject was unwelcome, Jackie went along with it knowing that they’d get to have the much needed conversation later. “The plan is that you’re going to introduce me to the major players,” producing a small envelope from her clutch bag, “I’ll ask about the betting and we’ll use this for one of the fixed fights.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Robbie agreed, “Oh, just how far are we going?” curious to know what the boundaries would be.

Jackie smirked as he finished the question. “Just touch me the way that you do, invade my space and if they start thinking that we’re acting too much like sister and brother kiss me like you mean it.”

Parking the car outside the club, Robbie got out first, then helped Jackie out. “Let’s do this,” he whispered as they made their way to the entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to give my brain a bit of a break from working on project!ambition, my huge R/J shipper essay.


End file.
